


Laces

by Miyuki_kun



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gen, Hamada children, fem!Hiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuki_kun/pseuds/Miyuki_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out that the super-smart Hiromi has a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laces

"There we go, Hiromi, all better!" Tadashi announced as he stood up straight. A blue bandage, covered in a floral pattern of white, was now modestly displayed on his sister's knee.

Hiromi Hamada tested her leg, swinging it back and forth, before smiling. Happily, she jumped up from the curb and hugged her brother.

"Thanks, _nii-tan_!" she said. Being only five, her tongue slurred the honorific, coming out as _tan_ instead of _chan_. To Tadashi, and pretty much everyone else, it was absolutely adorable.

"It's no problem, but you should be more careful. Always tie your shoes, okay?" the older of the two lectured. In response, Hiromi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Let's go home and eat some gummy bears!" 

"Hiroe."

"What now?"

Tadashi ignored his baby sister's tone and pointed at her feet, "Your shoes still aren't tied. Do you want to scrape your other knee?"

After a quick glance at her untied shoelaces, Hiromi shook her head and continued walking passed her brother. She didn't get far before a hand latched onto her hoodie, grasping one of the fake cat ears that were attached. A moment later, she was picked up and being carried back towards the curb.

"Hey, lemme go!" she cried, trying to pull out of the hold. Unfortunately, though she was the smarter of the two, Tadashi was stronger. A six-year difference was so not fair.

Plopping his sister on the curb, Tadashi crossed his arms, "Tie your shoes. Then we can go."

Hiromi pouted, " _Kaatan_ and _Toutan_ will be mad if we're late."

"That's better than you getting hurt again," Tadashi said, remaining firm. 

A huge, exaggerated puff of air came from Hiromi. She glared at her brother and grumbled something inaudible. Tadashi quirked his eyebrow, and asked what she had said. Once again, Hiromi murmured, only slightly louder.

"Hiroe, louder. Or no gummy bears," Tadashi threatened.

"I can't tie my shoes, okay!" the five-year-old exploded. 

There was a loud silence between them, and a dog could be heard barking in the distance. Tadashi blinked, unfolding his arms.

"Is that all? You could've asked for help, you know," he said.

Hiromi shot him a look, "Whatever, _baka_. Just do it now."

Tadashi chuckled softly, crouching down in front of his sister. He grabbed one of her feet and took a lace in each hand.

"Watch carefully," he instructed, "You have to make them look like bunny ears first, see?"

Hiromi nodded, her eyes following each movement. The look in her eyes was a known one; it meant that Hiromi was focused and soaking everything in. This was how she came to so intelligent in the first place.

"Now you make them into an X, okay? Then loop this one around like this. Pull nice and tight, and you're done! Easy, right?" 

Tadashi sat back and looked over his work. One securely tied, dark blue sneaker. 

Hiromi nodded in agreement, it did look easier that she'd thought.

"Now you try. Tie the other one, just like how I showed you," Tadashi said.

A nod came in response, as Hiromi leaned foreword to grasp her untied shoelaces. Her tongue poked out from her mouth in determination. The bunny ears was not at all difficult, but the looping was kind of confusing. It took a few tries, and further encouragement from her brother, in order to get it right. With a pull, Hiromi admired her tying.

The knot was a bit different from Tadashi's, with the "bunny ears" being larger, but it seemed secure. That was enough for a burst of pride to fill her. Tadashi's following words only furthered that.

"Great job, Hiromi!" he praised.

"Now can we go?" Hiromi asked.

"Yes, now we can go."

Hiromi jumped up eagerly, and started a full-blown run towards home. Her gummy bears awaited her. Tadashi wasn't far behind either.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> _Nii-tan_ \- Big Brother (supposed to be _nii-chan_ , but mispronounced.  
>  _Kaatan_ \- Mom (supposed to be Kaachan)  
>  _Toutan_ \- Dad (supposed to be Touchan)
> 
> Small children in Japan tend to mispronounce the honorific "chan", so I made Hiromi do it. You have to admit that it's really cute.


End file.
